


Taking a Tumble

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Relativity Falls, The kids are mentioned - Freeform, but honestly not part of the story, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's a new, sunny day in Gravity Falls and Dipper's just going out for a stroll. Sometimes, it's nice to meet old friends.





	Taking a Tumble

Grunkle Dipper walked out into the yard. Stanley, Stanford, Fiddleford, Dan, and Maria stayed within the gift shop. Fiddleford transcribed Stanford’s notes for the four-legged sphynx. Stanley hung upside-down from the rafters, looking about the quiet place. Dan looked over his newer ax, often waving it in different directions and adjusting his grip. Maria quietly organized the shirts and bobbles, taking care to be sure her heavy horse hooves didn’t scratch the floor.

No one had payed attention to Grunkle Dipper’s leave until they heard his voice. _“Hey, Wendy!”_

Dan perked up. Stanley flipped over, landed on the ground on his feet, and ran to the door. Stanford got up. “What’s the rush?”

“I haven’t seen ‘Tough Girl’ Wendy in a while!” Stanley looked through the window. She’s awesome!”

Outside, Grunkle Dipper and “Tough Girl” Wendy were near the front porch.

 

Dipper stopped and turned completely toward the werewolf. “You’re back here early.”

“Yeah, we left early.” Wendy shrugged. She bared her sharp canines in a smile and wagged her ginger tail. “I said I was going out hunting.”

“Really?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said your trip wasn’t until tomorrow.”

“Guess I found a good size buck today so change in plans.” She chuckled and took out a rope. “I’m gunna catch you this time!”

Dipper bleated and then huffed. “Honestly, Wendy, I told you- hey!” He bounced back as Wendy threw her lasso at him. It was a taunting miss. Dipper stamped his hooves. “Oh yeah? Well, I’m not running this time!” He lowered his giant, branching antlers at her. Wendy grinned and, when he charged, she threw her lasso. It tangled in his antlers.

“Gotcha!” she cried, tail wagging and planting her feet into the ground.

He bleated and jerked his head back, causing the rope to slip from her hands. She clamped her teeth down on the rope and tugged. Dipper turned and tugged his head back. “Not for long, dog-breath!”

Wendy got down on all fours and shook her head. Dipper stamped the ground in front of her with his hooves, causing her to hop away. The tug-of-war turned into them chasing each other in circles, Dipper dodging Wendy and Wendy dodging Dipper. Finally, the aging cervataur’s front hoof slipped. He staggered, off balance. Wendy shoved him. He was on his back, legs splayed above him and hands on the rope in his antlers. Wendy let go of the rope and pounced on him. “Gotcha again!”

Dipper pushed her off and rolled onto his shoulder. The rope fell to the ground. “Yeah,” he panted. “Well, I’m not as spry as you, lumberjack.”

Wendy sat down, grinning ear-to-ear. “Well, I couldn’t just _not_ take the challenge of fighting you, you big brute! Look at you! Biggest buck I’ve ever seen!”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “That’s because I’m _old_ … and not a deer.” He patted his side. “Just part-deer.”

**Author's Note:**

> No shipping, that's bad. Anyway, the thought popped into my head and I said "Why not?" because it's cute.  
> Also, for clarification:  
> Dipper- cervataur (half human, half deer; deer half is white like the white stag)  
> Wendy- werewolf (human-wolf hybrid; ginger)  
> Dan- bigfoot (legend of an ape-man)  
> Stanley- gargoyle (stone statue often used as a guard/water drainer hybrid on old buildings)  
> Stanford- sphinx (a lion with a human head and (often) wings of a bird; great bearer knowledge and defend pyramids)  
> Fiddleford- wizard (human with magical powers)  
> Maria- silenus (very loosely defined; a woman with horse legs like a satyr; sometimes depicted as a wise old woman)


End file.
